In an electric car control apparatus of related art, for each car of a train made up of multiple cars, d.c. electrical power at a d.c. voltage of 600V or 750V is taken in from a third rail through a collector shoe and a countercurrent blocking diode, and the cars are connected to each other by a high-voltage train line (see for example Patent Document 1).
Patent Document 1: JP-A-11-215601 (Page 3, FIG. 1)